The present invention relates generally to interface devices for allowing humans to interface with computer systems, and more particularly to computer interface devices that allow the user to provide input to computer systems and allow computer systems to provide haptic feedback to the user.
A user can interact with an environment displayed by a computer to perform functions and tasks on the computer, such entering data, experiencing a simulation or virtual reality environment, using a computer aided design system, operating a graphical user interface (GUI), etc. A common human-computer interface devices used for inputting information to a computer is a keyboard device, such as a standard 104-key keyboard, laptop keyboard, numeric keypad, or the like. Inputting information via a keyboard remains an efficient and often-used way of interfacing with computer systems.
Other interface devices are also used to input information to a computer system. For example, many users use a mouse, trackball, or stylus to move a cursor in a graphical environment to select various functions in the graphical environment. In other applications such as games, a joystick, steering wheel, sphere, gamepad, etc., can be used to provide input to the computer system. In some of these interface devices, force feedback or tactile feedback is also provided to the user, more generally known herein as xe2x80x9chaptic feedback.xe2x80x9d These types of interface devices can provide physical sensations which are felt by the user manipulating a user manipulandum of the interface device. Typically, one or more motors or other actuators are coupled to the device and are controlled by a processor or the controlling computer system. The computer system controls forces, such as vibrations, pulses, spring forces, etc., on the device in conjunction and coordinated with computer-displayed events and interactions by sending control signals or commands to the actuators.
Many users use both a keyboard and another device, such as a mouse, when providing input to a computer system. For example, a user may use a mouse to control a cursor in a word processor to select words or sentences or paste text in a particular location. The user uses the keyboard to input the letters and other characters in the document. This presents a problem when providing tactile feedback only via a mouse or similar interface device, which is typically the case. The user must contact the mouse or other device to feel the haptic feedback, yet the user must remove his or her hand from the device when entering information with the keyboard. Thus, there are numerous times when the user is not experiencing haptic feedback due to use of the keyboard.
The present invention is directed to a haptic feedback keyboard device that allows the user to experience haptic feedback when using the keyboard. This allows the user to provide input to a computer system and experience haptic feedback when typing and otherwise inputting information using a keyboard.
More specifically, one embodiment of the present invention provides a haptic feedback keyboard device that is coupled to a host computer which implements a host application program. The haptic feedback device provides haptic feedback to a user inputting information to the host computer by pressing keys on a keyboard device, and includes a housing that is physically contacted by the user. One preferred embodiment is a wrist rest that is positioned next to the keyboard. The housing rests on a support surface, where the user rests at least a portion of at least one hand on the housing while pressing keys of the keyboard device or during periods of time between pressing keys. An actuator is coupled to the housing of the device which applies a force to the housing approximately along an axis that is substantially perpendicular to the support surface, wherein the force is transmitted to the user contacting the housing.
The force can be an inertial force that is output approximately along the axis perpendicular to the support surface, where the actuator outputs the inertial force to the housing by moving an inertial mass. In some embodiments, the inertial mass can include the actuator, where a flexure couples the actuator to the housing and allows the actuator to be moved as the inertial mass. The inertial force is correlated with an interaction of at least two graphical objects displayed by said host computer on a display device. The inertial force is a pulse correlated with the interaction of a user-controlled cursor with a graphical object displayed in a graphical user interface. The user-controlled cursor is controlled by an interface device separate from the keyboard device and the haptic feedback device. The force can also be a contact force that is provided by using the actuator to drive a moving element that contacts the user.
Preferably, at least one compliant element, made of a material such as rubber or foam, is coupled to the housing and supports the housing on the support surface. The compliance of the element allows the force to be greater in magnitude than if the housing contacted the support surface directly. A microprocessor, separate from said host computer, can receive host commands from the host computer and output force signals to the actuator for controlling the force.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the haptic feedback keyboard device includes a housing that is physically contacted by the user and rests on a support surface. A number of keys are provided which are receptive to a physical contact by the user. A sensor device detects when at least one of the keys is pressed by the user, where the sensor device is capable of providing an input signal when a key is pressed. An actuator is coupled to the housing and applies a force to the housing, where the force is transmitted to the user contacting the housing. At least one compliant element is preferably coupled between a portion of the housing contacted by the user and the support surface, the compliant element amplifying the force output from the actuator by allowing the contacted portion of the housing to move with respect to the support surface. For example, the compliant element can be a compliant foot or layer provided between the housing and the support surface. The force can be output approximately along an axis that is perpendicular to the support surface. The force is correlated with an interaction of graphical objects displayed in a graphical environment implemented by the host computer. A method similarly includes detecting the pressing of at least one key of a keyboard device coupled to the host computer, and providing information from the host computer to an actuator to control a haptic sensation which is correlated with a computer-implemented interaction or event. A force is output on a housing contacted by the user using the actuator approximately along an axis perpendicular to a surface supporting the housing.
The present invention advantageously provides a haptic feedback keyboard device that is significantly lower in cost than other types of haptic feedback devices and is thus well-suited for home consumer applications. One or more low-cost actuators can be provided that apply a force in a particular degree of freedom, such as the Z-axis perpendicular to the support surface, and compliance is provided between the surface and the housing to allow forces of greater magnitude. The actuator of the present invention can provide a variety of different types of force sensations to enhance the user""s interfacing and experience with a computer application.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following specification of the invention and a study of the several figures of the drawing.